


Blue Boyfriend 2

by Ninnies



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Eventual Romance, Fluff and Crack, Friendship/Love, M/M, Polyamory, blurr is an insomiac with nightmare troubles but that's okay the gays are here to help, knock out gets TWO blue boyfriends
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:41:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25493275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ninnies/pseuds/Ninnies
Summary: Yeah.
Relationships: Blurr/Knock Out, Breakdown/Blurr, Breakdown/Blurr/Knock Out, Breakdown/Knock Out
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Blue Boyfriend 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i'll write these longer eventually but not today

He didn’t want to go to work today.

Blurr dragged on the dread from the moment he got up from recharge, to the second he unlocked the doors to his bar. Even as he set foot behind the counter to set up before opening, he kept telling himself that he didn’t want to be here.

Nightmares were an occurrence. A menace saying hello every night whenever he couldn’t stay awake. Blurr only got two hours of rest at most last night, two hours of yet another nightmare. As much as he felt like he were to pass out where he stood, the anxiety of yet another repeat kept him awake. No matter how heavy it felt with every movement of his frame. Completely lethargic.

But hey, time is money. And money is pain.

Alertness was at loss here, glasses nearly slipping out of his grip whenever he brought the effort to clean them or set them on the counter. If Blurr had the focus, he would see his wearied- pouty expression in the reflection of the pitcher he currently held. 

Held for about eight seconds until he dropped it. 

Blurr would have made the move to clean the mess if he hadn’t heard the shriek from the entrance, loud enough to catch his drowsy attention and even spare a glance towards the unwanted visitor. Right on time and partly spooked by the little crash, apparently. The accidental scare had given him a minor boost in his mood at least, though he made no comment on it.

“You know - I make it pretty clear when my bar is open and when it’s not, yet you barge in at any time regardless.”

“Yet you never have the spark to kick me out, Blurr. Perhaps I’ve grown on you.”

Had Knock Out been smirking he wouldn’t be able to see it, already on the floor picking up broken shards to avoid looking at the surgeon- always smug and well deserving of a little knock to the helm. “You haven’t,” Blurr drawled on as he discarded the mess, leaning against the counter once he resurfaced from his temporary hiding spot. “You’re still a high caste, burgundy idiot to me. Always have been.”

“Ouch, that _hurt_ ,” Knock Out finally sits across from him, only partially expecting a drink- which was already being poured by the bartender. “But seriously, why not just kick me out? You’re always more than capable,” His sly grin doesn’t irk the speedster more than the question, but they’re pretty close. Why not kick him out? He never bothered then, and his spark knew he wouldn’t bother now- even if he had the energy for it. 

“I’d prefer not to deal with a rampage of whatever annoying complaints you’d throw at me, thank you.” It wasn’t much of an excuse, but it was better than not saying anything at all. Blurr resentfully slid him high grade which was not one small glass - but his usual pitcher. Hopefully the cherry mech would drink more than he would talk. 

“Whatever helps you recharge, Blurr. But you could always save yourself the trouble and just admit it,” Knock Out leaned against the counter, and despite the respectable distance Blurr already felt he was too close. He just had that energy to him, intentionally or not. “I **have** grown on you, baby blue. Just as your cheap, dirty frame has grown on me.” Even with the wink and slight purr to his words, the insult threw him off as much as the nickname did. Was he supposed to be flattered? If that was Knock Out’s way of being nice, or **flirting** , he was terrible at it. Unless he was trying to tease him into a race, which was more likely to happen.

But that wouldn’t matter if he just ignored him, lazily turn and clean another glass while Knock Out chugged his drink…

“Speaking of recharge — ”

Primus help him.

“You haven’t been getting much of that, have you?” Knock Out not pressing on any further than that could only mean he’d gone back to drinking, the tap of the pitcher on the counter indicated the glass was half full. “You certainly don’t look like you have. Not as zippy or snappy like you usually are.”

_Ugh._


End file.
